


Prime Smut

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: i'll be tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: Generally any smut or nsfw stories in the tfp continuity
Relationships: Optimus/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Prime Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically the first chapter isn't even smut

The mission in the swamp had been… Messy. Mud and algae were embedded deep into Optimus’s plating. The various plants ground between his peds. All in all, he felt absolutely disgusting.

Now he sat in the wash racks doing his best to reach all to small nooks and crannies in his plating, a difficult task with such large servos and bulky frame. With his legs sprawled open hi attempted to clean his hip joint of the mud only to find that the brush he was using was just too thick to get all of it. The mud had to be removed or it would cause rust issues or limited mobility. Maybe if he shaves some of the back of the brush off it would be thin enough? Though if he accidentally dug too deep he may break the brush. Plastic was a rather soft material and Fowler would flip if he had to get yet another brush for the 6th time this month.

He could also open his interface panel which should give the brush just enough room to go between the his joints. Since he was alone in the wash racks and no other was in need of a clean at the moment he wouldn’t have to worry about flashing any of his teammates.

He hesitated for a moment before opening his interface panel with a click. The thick metal shifting away to reveal his spike and valve. Ignoring both he quickly set to work cleaning his hip joints now.

Now was, of course, perfect timing for you, his little human love, to walk into the wash racks. You had helped Optimus wash before. After all, cybertronians didn’t really have anything to hide like humans do. Plus he just appreciated the help since cleaning himself wasn’t any easy task alone.

Despite helping him before and dating him for quite some time you had never seen this before. What only could be described as a large robo-cock out for anyone to see. Thankfully Optimus seemed to be too busy cleaning himself to notice you quietly watching him.

Though as he opened his legs a little wide you could swear he was teasing you at this point. Then you noticed something else. A pair of plump lips forming a vagina to give him a complete set of genitalia. You gulped slightly as you could feel heat pool at your own southern region. Why did he even have those? Cybertronians don’t reproduce sexually. And, more importantly, why hadn’t he told you?

Now what were you supposed to do? Now probably wasn’t the best time to ask about such a thing when he was covered in muck. Maybe they didn’t care much about things like?

Before you could make a move Optimus finished cleaning his hip joints and closed his interface panel and moved onto another area on his body. Maybe you should just ask about it later when he would be more willing to talk about such things. Maybe even show you what he could do if your assumption was correct.

For now, you decided to play it off as if you just walked in and not see him exposing himself. Catching his attention you offered to assist in ridding himself of mud. An offer he graciously accepted.


End file.
